1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing data storage. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for reclaiming backup data storage space in memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data processing system, files can be stored on a data storage device. The data in a file stored on a data storage device can be lost if physical damage occurs to the data storage device, a power failure occurs during an update of the file, the system crashes, the device becomes infected by a virus, or any number of other events that result in the loss or corruption of data.
A backup system creates backup copies of original files by copying data from an original file source into a backup copy of the original file. The backup system performs incremental backups of an original file. In other words, if an original file has been updated or modified since the last version of a backup copy was created, the new data is copied to a backup storage device, either as an update to the last backup copy or as a new version backup copy. Thus, multiple versions of backup copies for an original file can exist in one or more backup data storage devices. The backup copies permit the recovery of lost or corrupted data in the original file. However, the backup copies consume data storage space that could otherwise be made available for other data or program storage.
A backup system can offer the ability to prevent the creation of additional new version backup copies of a file during future backup operations. In addition, a backup system can permit a user to designate a single instance of a backup copy of a file to be maintained and updated during future backup operations, rather than creating additional or multiple new versions of backup copies to save memory space. In this manner, a user can save space that would otherwise be used in future backup operations because the backup system does not create additional or multiple new backup copies of certain designated files. However, any pre-existing backup copies of the original files that are stored on any data storage device associated with the backup system will continue to exist.